Memory Lane
by princessg101
Summary: Harry, Sirius, and Remus are clearing out the cottage at Godric's Hollow. See what they find.


Memory Lane

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING**

**A/N As per my AU of choice, Remus and Sirius are alive. I always wondered what happened to Lily and James's stuff from their house. Here's my take – **

A heavy cardboard box hit the floor causing a cloud of dust to rise from the old carpet. Harry straightened up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, his jet black felt plastered to his scalp. He took off his glasses to he could bend a little to catch his breath. His plain white button up shirt was practically soaked and his khaki shorts weren't helping. It was a terribly hot day in June and it didn't help that he was doing heavy manual labor.

"Tired already Harry?" Sirius asked as he entered the living room carrying his own box. Sirius sported a white vest and low-slung faded jeans. He kept his long, dark, wavy hair out of his face with a red bandana.

"It's a lot of stuff to go through Sear," Harry looked astounded as he stared at the multitude of boxes piled on the floor. The war was over and Harry had returned to Godric's Hollow to sort through the remnants of his parents' cottage. He had brought Sirius and Remus to help him knowing he wouldn't be able to handle it on his own. After getting over the shock and pain of being there, they had settled into a routine of bringing boxes to the living room (the largest room in the house) and sorting them out. It hurt Harry to have to get rid of anything having to do with his parents but he was sure to keep anything really significant. They had gone through 12 boxes so far and Harry gotten rid of about three quarters of it; it was mainly old school stuff, clothes, and paperwork from James's brief time as an auror.

"I wish Lily would have labelled these boxes so we wouldn't have to go through them one by one," complained Sirius.

"I don't know. I rather like the surprise of it," Remus entered with yet another box, "you're just sulking cause of that old photo of you from James's stag party." He put the box down and dusted off his hands on his grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He grinned at his old friend who looked happy though not just a little humiliated and muttered something under his breath.

"Well who told you to dress up like one of the bikini girls you have on your wall and ride your motorcycle through London?" Harry chuckled.

"He swore to me he got rid of it!" Remus and Harry laughed at the indignant tone in Sirius's voice and they settled down to open the fresh set of boxes. Remus sat in the old armchair, Harry on the sofa and Sirius sat on the floor.

"Not much in here," reported Remus from his box, "just some more old clothes. Oh god he kept this?!"

"What did darling James keep this time?" Sirius couldn't entirely mask the apprehension in voice.

"Padfoot my old friend do you remember this?" Remus pulled from the box an emerald green leather jacket with chains and lily white accents. Sirius took one look at the jacket and burst out laughing so hard tears ran down and he was gasping for air.

"I'm obviously missing a very good joke here." Harry was confused. Yes, the jacket was ridiculous but there was clearly something else.

Seeing as Sirius was indisposed Remus explained to Harry, "Michael Jackson was a favourite singer of your mother's. She liked to listen to muggle music in general but particularly his. Well when James found out, what did you think he did? Imagine your father strutting into the great hall wearing this with a white shirt underneath and matching pants." Harry couldn't help himself as he keeled over roaring with laughter.

"But you haven't told him the best part yet!" Sirius chuckled.

"Oh yes, Lily was not exactly impressed by this and so she stalked out of the great hall. James naturally chased after her and ran into Peeves who decided to use the chains like puppet strings."

"The frog was the best!" declared Sirius slapping his knee.

"The ballerina certainly had its merits," said Remus with mock thoughtfulness.

"I'm so keeping this." Harry placed the jacket neatly in a fresh box off to the side. "Let us continue then gentlemen."

Sirius sat cross-legged on the floor, "I've got ornaments and Christmas decorations."

"That means our tree ornaments should be in there," said Remus.

"Your tree ornaments?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I hope Sirius finds them. They're from Lily's first Christmas with us." Remus watched intently as Sirius fished around the box until he triumphantly resurfaced holding a wooden case with a small golden latch. Remus visibly relaxed into a happy smile as they joined Harry on the sofa.

"Haven't seen this in years," murmured Sirius as reverently flipped the latch and slowly opened the lid to reveal 4 beautiful ornaments in velvet molds. He turned to Harry, "Your mum and dad got together in their seventh year of Hogwarts, that Christmas we got together and made these for her."

"I made this one," Sirius held up an ornament shaped like a lily. The petals were made of clear rhinestones that glittered like diamonds and in the centre was a small cluster of emerald green stones. "I used to love annoying your mum by calling her 'lilyflower' so I thought it would be appropriate."

"It's beautiful," said Harry as he reached out to hold it. The ornament caught the light and sent rainbow coloured beams on the wall. Harry carefully put it back in the box, "what about the others?"

"This one is mine," Remus picked up an ornament shaped like an angel. It was completely silver and with small golden accents for the hair and wings. Remus flipped it over to reveal an engraved message on the back, _To our Lily, an angel amongst Marauders._ Sirius smirked a little at the sentiment while Harry let out a quiet laugh. Harry's eyes fell on the final two in the box; he forced himself to ask the question, "Which one did Wormtail make?"

"This one," Remus leant forward to hold up a palm-sized glass doe. It was very intricately detailed right down to a Christmas bell around its neck. Harry couldn't be sure but he felt that all three of them were experiencing the same mixed feeling about this one. Sirius took the doe from Remus and weighed it in his hand. He sighed heavily and gave it to Harry who placed it back in the box.

"So this one is dad's?" He grinned as he examined the final ornament. He heard Remus and Sirius chuckle on either side of him. This one was much larger than the others. It was a scarlet shield with golden design. It seemed to be modelled on the Hogwarts crest but rather than an "H" there was an "M" and instead of badger, eagle, lion and snake there were a wolf, dog, stag, and rat. "Clever," Harry remarked.

"The git thought he was a genius," snorted Sirius.

Remus shook his head in amusement, "He wouldn't shut up for weeks. Especially the final detail."

"What detail?"

"Turn it over Prongslet, you'll like it," Sirius instructed. Harry turned it over to see a photo of his mother, father, Remus, Sirius, and Wormtail in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was curled up at one of the couch with James sprawled out next to her with his head in her lap. He had one foot over the chair arm and the other falling off the front of couch. Remus stood at the back of couch leaning forward with his elbows on the top of couch and his forearms hanging down. Sirius was casually laid out at Lily's end. He was leaning back on one elbow and the other arm resting on his bent leg. The other leg stuck straight out and was hitting Wormtail who sat crossed legged on the other side of the couch with a cushion in his lap.

"I don't suppose there's a point in asking you if you want to keep it." Remus put in lightly.

"None at all." Harry said firmly. He replaced the ornaments properly, closed the lid, and put the case in the box underneath the jacket. Both clapped Harry on the back before returning to their original places. Harry combed through his box, he of course had no idea if anything had sentimental value so he was careful to check with Sirius and Remus before throwing something out. This box however contained books so he was pretty sure nothing important would be in here.

"Hey Remus," Harry called, his head still buried in the box.

"Yeah Harry?" Remus looked up.

"This one has nothing but books inside. You would probably appreciate them more me." Harry glanced at Remus who now eyed the box eagerly.

"Lily did have some excellent volumes. Let me see," he took the box from Harry and started taking out the different texts.

"Only you Mooney," Sirius chuckled.

"Leave me alone Padfoot. I am who I am." Remus continued to look through the box until he stopped suddenly with an odd expression on his face.

"What the matter Mooney?" Sirius had caught the look.

Harry looked at Remus too, "Is everything alright Remus?"

"Yes. I was just wondering how these got in here." Remus pulled from box two very odd looking picture frames. Harry recognized that the first frame carried a picture of his parents on their wedding, it was very like the one he got from Hagrid but it was just the two of them rather than the entire wedding party. The second he didn't what it was about but he identified his parents, Sirius and Remus but this time they were adults. He also noted Sirius was staring at them with the same expression Remus had had.

"What are those Remus? They're just picture frames aren't they?" Harry couldn't understand the reaction.

"These are no normal picture frames Harry. These frames actually contain memories that can be projected." Remus explained while carefully setting them on the coffee table.

"I don't understand," Harry was completely puzzled.

Sirius took up the conversation, "Ok Harry, think about this way. These frames are made out of the same material that one uses for a pensieve, but they are very carefully charmed to project their memories forward like a muggle film reel rather than pulling you in."

"So these are like wizard style home movies?" asked Harry trying to sum up what he was being told.

"Close enough," Remus answered. "I think the best way for you to understand is to show you." Remus took out his wand and tapped the wedding day frame three times. The immediately a light shined through the picture portion of the frame and Harry was stunned to see three-dimensional, life-sized figures of his parents, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, and the priest bloom in front of Harry stood up in shock and Remus and Sirius moved to stand on either side of him. The memory figures were assembled as if they were having the ceremony (indeed the priest had already started the sermon) and like in memories they took no notice of the three people in the room.

"Who are these people?" Harry asked quietly.

"Okay," whispered Sirius, "from the last groomsman on the far left its Frank Longbottom, Peter, Remus, and myself. Then obviously your mum dad, then from the last bridesmaid on the far right its Alice Longbottom, Penny Cartwright – friend of your mum's from school, Dorcas Meadowes – Remus's girlfriend at the time, and finally M-Marlene Mckinnon." Harry noticed his godfather's stutter at the last name but from the look on memory Sirius's face when he looked at memory Marlene, he decided it was better not to know. Harry glanced at Remus; he too looked solemnly at Sirius. He probably knew everything but had, like Harry, chosen not to say anything. The trio watched as Lily and James took their vows,

"Do you James Harold Potter take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Lily Maria Evans take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I hereby declared bonded for life, you may kiss the bride." The threesome cheered and clapped along with the memory figures as the memory came to an end and slowly faded back into the frame.

"That was amazing," said Harry.

"It really was," Remus agreed. Sirius nodded.

"What's this last one?" Sirius picked up the second frame and studied it for a moment. His lips twitched up into smirk. "Oh I know what this is, may I Harry?" Sirius looked at his godson who nodded eagerly. Sirius placed the frame back on the table and tapped it three times with flourish. He grinned widely at Harry as the figures of himself and Remus appeared, they were pacing back and forth and checking their watches as if they were waiting for something.

"Oh how much longer Mooney?" whined memory Sirius. "OH!" comprehension dawned on the real Remus but one look at his best friend who put his finger to his lips and he stayed silent.

"Be patient Padfoot, I'm sure they are on their way." Remus assured him.

"But I want to see him now!" wailed Sirius.

"Gods you are such a child," muttered Remus.

"What is going on? Who's 'him'?" Harry asked, thinking it was probably his dad.

"You'll see." The two men chorused.

The memory figures' heads snapped at the sound of door opening and closing and muffled footsteps. "We're home!" called a female.

"Pads! Mooney! Are you there?" a male voice called.

"In here!" called the two figures.

Suddenly as though walking out from behind an invisible wall, James appeared grinning at his best mates. "Hey guys."

"Prongs, where is he?" Sirius asked eagerly rushing up to James.

"Down boy, heel," ordered Remus with smirk while laughed joined in by chortles from the present day group.

"Oh come on Remy, you know you want to see him too!"

"Calm yourself mutt, Lily has him don't worry." James shook his head at with fond smile.

"Someone say my name?" Lily appeared just like James holding a bundle of blankets close to her. Harry suddenly realised what day this was, his throat all of a sudden rather tight. He watched as Lily joined the three men in semi-circle.

"Boys say hello to Harry James Potter." Lily introduced and peeled back the blanket to reveal a baby that was wide awake and looking around at everyone.

"Looks like he got the infamous Potter hair," Remus commented .

"Well he has Lily's eyes to make up for it," said Sirius.

"Oi, there is nothing wrong with my hair," James immediately defended as everyone included the present group rolled their eyes.

"He's perfect. My beautiful baby boy. I love you so much." Lily nuzzled the infant.

"Welcome to your new home Harry," murmured Remus allowing the baby to clasp his pinky finger. "I'm uncle Remus." The baby giggled as he tickled the side of his face.

"And I'm uncle Sirius although I would much prefer uncle Padfoot," the baby turned his attention to Sirius and tried to reach up for him.

"Wanna take him Sirius?" asked Lily. She handed him the baby who let out a happy sounding squeal.

"You know I think I got this uncle thing in the bag," said Sirius proudly. Lily and James exchanged a glance.

"That's why we wanted to ask you something Padfoot," said James seriously.

"What is it?" he looked at them.

"How would you like to be godfather?" There was stunned moment in the memory until br/oke the silence.

"Of course I would! I'd love to be his godfather. Did you hear that Harry? I'm going to be your godfather."

"Happiest moment of my life," muttered Sirius as he watched himself hug his friends and newborn godson as the figures slowly faded away. It was then he saw Harry with tears in his eyes as continued to watch the now vacant spot.

"So that was the day I came home?" Harry asked thickly,

"Yes you were a few days old when that happened." Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"I guess that's everything isn't it?" Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"Yep, no more boxes. We're finished." Harry carefully packed away the frames in the box and sent it to his flat. "Remus, are you going to take the books?"

"Yes," Remus waved his wand and sent the books to his own home.

After they finished clearing up the mess, it was time to leave. Sirius, Remus, and Harry had only one thing left to do. They made their way upstairs to the nursery, the place where it all started. They didn't enter the room but merely stood by the door, two lost in memory and one in dreams of what could have been. After a few minutes of silence, they went back downstairs and outside in the yard. The overgrowth muffled their footsteps as they all turned back for one last look at the house before walking away taking their memories with them.


End file.
